toy_island_and_ethanvillefandomcom-20200213-history
Apollo
"Sir, I think we should do the opposite of whatever Clocksworth just said." —'Apollo', "Apollo Disappoints" Apollo is probably the highest-ranking member of the Triple M Crew and Moose Moosa Mooster's favourite henchman as well. He has an ongoing rivalry with Clocksworth regarding who deserves the position of lieutenant and who deserves to be the lowly janitor. History ''Toy Island'' Apollo first appears in the Season 2 episode "A New Foe", being the titular new foe. His unconscious body is found on the beach by Salamando and Toby, and after they wake him up, Moose Moosa Mooster tests him to see how good he would be as a minion. With his exceptional results, he instantly becomes his new lieutenant, kicking Clocksworth down to janitor. His great strategic tactics were invaluable in their attack on the Toy Island Crew, allowing them to kidnap a multitude of characters, namely Emperor Lakeet as his first victim. Apollo later helps devise a plan to steal Toy Island's crops. However, when they find themselves backed into a corner, he suggests that they shoot the crops and destroy them. Moose Moosa Mooster does so and then flees the scene. Apollo holds onto his title as lieutenant until "Apollo Disappoints", when, after successive failures, he goes to the washroom to wash his face. Moose Moosa Mooster suddenly needs some suggestions on the spot, and once Clocksworth pipes in his advice, Apollo returns and hears the whole thing. He immediately states that they should do the opposite of what he just said, but that leads to their immediate downfall. Apollo is demoted to janitor and he thus realises how serious their rivalry has become. In Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph, Apollo appears in many comical scenes where he fights against Clocksworth. However, he always gets the short end of the stick, as Moose Moosa Mooster ends up calling Clocksworth to his side while Apollo is left behind in the dust. Apollo is promoted to lieutenant again in the Season 3 episode "Apollo's Comeback" after Moose Moosa Mooster realises how many successive failures Clocksworth had made in the recent past. Apollo appears in Toy Island: Big Bad Bonjour. As the Triple M Crew is being chased by Monsieur Bonjour, Apollo, already in the UFO, begins to quickly lift off. However, having never piloted it before, he fails to get too far before they are shot down and kidnapped by the Napoleonic Forces. Following this, the Triple M Crew does not appear to be as dangerous as the Napoleonic Forces, and they can often be seen in a comical light. In the Toy Island play, Apollo is depicted by one of Slush's feathers that fell off. This is because the Toy Island Crew did not want to bother too much with the Triple M Crew puppets. He is portrayed as being a bossy perfectionist, as well as being very aggressive. Later, Apollo is demoted, although Clocksworth does not take his place. This causes Apollo to at first tease Clocksworth. However, he soon realises that there is no one else to take their place. However, they soon find their match in Slush, who becomes the new lieutenant. Although he and Clocksworth both think of ways to get rid of Slush, the two never actually work together. In the end, Clocksworth is chosen to be lieutenant in favour of Apollo. Outraged, Apollo begins to fight Clocksworth on the spot. However, their fight is soon cut short when they are kidnapped and brainwashed by Monsieur Bonjour. Eventually he is rescued by the female characters. In Season 4, due to the heavier emphasis on comic relief, Apollo and Clocksworth are now seen switching jobs multiple times in a single episode, to the point of ridiculousness. It is also usually not because of something they did, but more because Moose Moosa Mooster is not in a good mood at the moment. However, he and the rest of the Triple M Crew do not actually appear until the seventh episode. This is because the Island is much farther away from the old islands. Later, because Apollo feels that Moose Moosa Mooster is neglecting him too much, he begins to annoy Clocksworth and Moose Moosa Mooster very frequently. This irritates his boss and causes the moose to fire him. Thus, Apollo joins the Toy Island Crew for a short time as he fights against his old boss. However, he ends up leaving on a solitude journey. Unfortunately, this gives Spirit Bear the opportunity to disguise herself as him in the next episode. After hearing of this, he returns to the Triple M Crew with open arms. Together with the Toy Island Crew, they fight against the Napoleonic Forces, travelling from island to island. Apollo appears in "Toy Island: Christmastime Reunion", where both he and Clocksworth are demoted to janitors. They are suddenly replaced by Flaggy, whom they cannot remember. They then decide to join forces against the "new guy", whom they resent for taking their place. Apollo returns in Season 5 starting in the sixth episode. In this season, instead of him continuously switching jobs with Clocksworth, the two now draw up plans to eradicate Flaggy. However, they now take the backseat compared to Flaggy in terms of appearances and significance. When Madame Tigre attacks, Apollo, along with Moose Moosa Mooster and Flaggy, end up getting kidnapped. However, they are rescued by Clocksworth and the other minions. ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! Apollo appears in ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! Like the co-existing Season 4, his constant switching with Clocksworth as lieutenant is used as comic relief, though he does appear seriously in a few episodes. ''Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game'' Apollo appears in Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game as one of Moose Moosa Mooster's minions. He is the boss of Wondrous Utopia, and once defeated his prisoners, Emperor Lakeet and his guards, are freed. He is seen using a ray gun to fight Krinole, and for the second half of the battle he jumps into a car driven by Chef SpongeBob. ''Friends' Kombat'' series Apollo is a playable character in Friends' Kombat! Featuring Toy Island, although he must be unlocked by clearing Moose Moosa Mooster's story mode. He is heavier than average and falls quickly. He can jump up to six times. His story mode involves him trying to win a fighting tournament to impress Moose Moosa Mooster and remain as his lieutenant. Apollo fights with his beak and wings, as well as his laser gun. His regular special is Laser Shot where he shoots a laser with his laser gun. His side special is Surprise Hammer where he takes out a large hammer and quickly swings it, catching opponents off-guard. His up special is Eagle Circle where he circles upwards like an eagle before diving. His down special is Air Slicer where he slices the air using his wings. His Final Smash is Tornado Devastation, where he creates a huge tornado that sucks up opponents and deals rapid damage. Apollo returns in Friends' Kombat II as a default playable character. This time, his Surprise Hammer move has been altered so that if he uses it in midair he throws the hammer, and it can also be charged up for more damage. His Air Slicer move can now be charged up so it does more damage and covers more distance. Apollo returns in Friends' Kombat: United ''as a default player character. He can now charge up his '''Laser Shot' to deal more damage. ''Friends' Hockey'' Apollo is a playable character in Friends' Hockey where he is available from the start. As an All-Around type character he is relatively balanced in all stats. However, he has slightly better shot power in exchange for worse passing and checking. His Power Shot is Eagle Slice, where he slices the air and causes two sonic booms. This causes the opposing players to be forced away from his line of aim. ''Curtis Ball'' series Apollo is a default playable character in Curtis Ball Tournament, and he is a default member of Team Mooster. As a Power type character he has great Power and Attack, although he is lacking in Skill and Defense. His special ability is Eagle Dive, where he grabs the ball and dives into the opposing goalie, Hurting the goalie and opening up the net at the same time. His friend ability is Double Dive, where he grabs a friend who has the ball and dives into the goalie, Hurting the goalie and opening up the net for the friend to score. Apollo returns in Curtis Ball Showdown, once again available from the start. He is classified as a Shooting type player, boasting good Power, Skill, and Jump at the cost of low Air Time and Screen. For his campaign condition, he participates to prove his power to the world, by playing up to the international tournament level. ''Toy Island Party! Apollo appears as a boss and a rival in ''Toy Island Party! His boss minigame is Eagle Gliders, where he shoots sonic booms at the players, who are using hang gliders to chase after him. The players can shoot cannonballs at Apollo to hurt him, although he is rather agile and nimble. He also appears as a rival in the Villain Safari mode. ''Friends' Racing'' Apollo is a default playable character in Friends' Racing. He is a middleweight character, so he drives medium sized karts. He also gives a small speed bonus. His personal course is Beak Peak, a high mountain whose peak resembles an eagle's beak. It involves tons of air gliding. ''Friends' Baseball'' Apollo appears in Friends' Baseball as the captain of the Apollo Commanders. ''Friends' Volleyball Blast'' Apollo is a default player character in Friends' Volleyball Blast. He is an All-Around character, having good shot power in exchange for movement speed and team skills. His Special Spike is Windstorm, where he blows his opponents to back of their field before striking the ball. Toy Island Golf Apollo is in Toy Island Golf ''as a DLC playable character available August 2015. His maximum drive is 265 yards. ''Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter Yarn Apollos appear as playable characters in Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter. Yarn Apollo is made entirely of knitted wool, and he has buttons for eyes as well. Apollo has moderate stats all around and can jump multiple times. However, his stamina is rather lacking. His weapon is the Eagle Eye Shot, which is a sniper weapon that fires feathers at extreme velocity. Apollo has the unique ability to zoom in further than most characters can see, and his shots deal extreme damage. His secondary attack lets him blow opponents away using his wings. Apollo's amiibo is part of Wave 2 of the Toy Island ''amiibo line. When used in battle it doubles his stamina and rate of fire for 30 seconds. Apollo's special costume has him wearing a puffy pilot's jacket as well as aviator sunglasses. ''Toy Island Tennis Apollo is in Toy Island Tennis as a player character. His default partner is Clocksworth. He is an All-Around character, although he has better shot power and worse shot control. ''Toy Island Sports Fest'' Apollo appears as a Defense type character in Toy Island Sports Fest, and is available in all sports. He has good power and control, but below-average speed. As a computer player, he plays as a Strategist, engaging in competition when needed. He can be seen spectating on Dino Stadium. His player card is of bronze rarity. Character Apollo first displays himself as a cool, calculating character who is a good strategic commander. He is shown to be able to keep his wits together at all times and focus on the task at hand while keeping in mind the big picture. However, he has also shown his crazy psycho side when he is still janitor and does not regain his title as lieutenant, and also when his plans fail, in which he begins to hyperventilate and undergo a mental breakdown. Apollo is also very competitive, as shown when he fights with Clocksworth and later Flaggy to be the lieutenant. However, unlike Clocksworth, who thinks of schemes to take back the place, Apollo can sometimes be very aggressive, as seen when he starts fighting Clocksworth on the spot, or when he thinks of violent plans to get rid of Flaggy. In the Toy Island play, his aggressiveness shows very apparently, although he is also shown as bossy and wanting to usurp power from Moose Moosa Mooster. Of course, his personality is exaggerated by the Toy Island Crew. Appearance Apollo is a bald eagle, so his head feathers are white and the rest of his feathers are black. He has black eyes, and his beak and feet are yellow. Trivia *Apollo was Cuckoo's commanding officer for some time when he was in the army. This explains how he is strategically superior to other characters. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Toy Island Season 2 Characters Category:Toy Island Season 3 Characters Category:Toy Island Season 4 Characters Category:The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island Characters Category:Toy Island Season 5 Characters Category:Triple M Crew Category:Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game Characters Category:Friends' Kombat! Featuring Toy Island Characters Category:Friends' Kombat II Characters Category:Friends' Hockey Characters Category:Curtis Ball Tournament Characters Category:Toy Island Party! Rivals Category:Friends' Racing Characters Category:Friends' Baseball Characters Category:Friends' Kombat: United Characters Category:Friends' Volleyball Blast Characters Category:Toy Island Party! Characters Category:Toy Island Golf Characters Category:Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter Characters Category:Toy Island Tennis Characters Category:Curtis Ball Showdown Characters Category:Toy Island Sports Fest Characters